In plastic surgical procedures such as liposuction, it may be necessary to separate adjacent portions of adipose tissue from each other in the abdomen, face or other region of the body in which the procedure is carried out. Some types of fat reduction procedures may utilize eradication of adipose tissue from one or more regions of the body. One of the challenges of separating or eradicating adipose tissue is that of effecting the separation or eradication without inadvertently incurring damage to blood vessels, nerves, skin or other structures.
Accordingly, fat separation, equalization and eradication devices and methods in which adipose or other tissue is separated, equalized or eradicated without risking damage to blood vessels, nerves, skin or other structures in a plastic surgical or other procedure are needed. Also desirable are devices and methods which can be used to regenerate ischemic or injured adipose tissue by inducing an “adipose injury cocktail” response in adipose-derived stromal cells (ASCs).